


Running Late

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambassador Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Post-Canon, Precious Aang (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Weddings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: "People are going to think we're having sex or something." Katara claimed, grabbing the towel next to her, wiping the ketchup off her thigh. Aang smiled at her and shrugged "Thats still an option."Aang and Katara run a little late to Sokka and Zukos wedding reception.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Kudos: 33





	Running Late

Katara couldn't believe it, she simply just wanted to close her eyes and go back in time. The only way they'd make it to the reception on time would be by some miracle, but even then that would be debatable. 

"How did you even manage this?" Aang was in the bathroom, the bottom of his ceremonial robes were off as he was using some mixture of waterbending, airbending, and towels to get the condiment off of his clothes. He glanced over to her and sheepishly smiled. 

"I didn't know this was going to happen."

"Well, I would hope so." Katara looked at herself in the mirror, thankfully she was farther away from what could only be described as some explosion. Only a few splotches were on her dress, most of it were on her bare arms and legs. 

The sound of more scrubbing came from the bathroom as Aang worked on his robes. There was no way _anyone_ was going to believe them. ' _Hey sorry Sokka, sorry Zuko, we're late to your weddings after party because we got ketchup everywhere.'_ Yeah...no. 

It'd probably be better to just pretend they'd been there the entire time, which definitely wouldn't work and is crazier than just explaining what actually happened. 

"People are going to think we're having sex or something." Katara claimed, grabbing the towel next to her and rubbing the ketchup off of her thigh. Aang smiled at her and shrugged "That's still an option." 

Honestly, that'd be even worse. Their friends were naive sometimes, but they weren't idiots. They would be able to tell that some ketchup explosion wouldn't take that long to clean up. "Spirits Aang, you're the Avatar and I'm the Ambassador. Do you know how bad it looks that we're missing at my _brothers and the Firelords_ wedding reception?" 

Aang walked out of the bathroom, now fully clothed. There were a few wet patches on his pants. Katara extended her arm when she saw them and bended the water out of them. Now they looked good as new. "They won't be upset. They were in some closet for half of ours weren't they?" 

"We didn't have officials at our afterparty." His lips parted in response. It was difficult to convince officials to not come to their party, they all came to the wedding though and most of them felt as if they were required to give lengthy speeches. Katara was ready to water whip all of them out. 

Aang grabbed another towel, rubbing it on her other thing as she started to work on her arms. The splotches on her dress were nearly out, being the advanced waterbender she is it was pretty easy to do that much. However, the condiment didn't have enough water in it to completely bend to her will. 

"We're gonna die." 

"Don't think like that." 

* * *

Toph was the first to approach them. She never really was one for events like these so she took a post by the entrance. A smile came onto her face when she felt the two approaching. "What took you two so long?" 

Before either of them could respond, more people came up to the couple. "Finally! Like half the people here care about your arrival than our wedding." Sokka smiled when he saw his sister. It was honestly more aggravating that most the officials would more or less just say ' _congratulations but wheres the Avatar?'_

"Sorry Zuko, they were too busy getting it on to get here on time." Katara glared at Toph, who just cackled. Sokka groaned at the thought of that, why did Toph always do this? 

"It was because of ketchup!" Aang tried, Suki laughed. "Ketchup? Ketchup made you late?" 

"I told you they wouldn't believe us." 


End file.
